A Very Merry Christmas
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: part 5 of my New Orleans Blues series: Don wants to throw a Christmas party. What happens when you throw in mistletoe eggnog pregnant women and the CSI NY team, and most importantly the SMacked? And what takes place Christmas Day? SM, DL, Don/OC w/others
1. Chapter 1: Christmas Eve Party

**A Very Merry Christmas**

**Summary: part 5 of my New Orleans Blues series: Don wants to throw a Christmas party. What happens when you throw mistletoe, eggnog, pregnant women and the CSI NY team, and most importantly the SMacked? And what takes place on Christmas Day? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI NY if I did Jo would be caught with a disease and slowly die off and Stella will come back on Mac's wishes :)**

**A/N: and this story is M only because of the ending**

* * *

Don had planned for a Christmas Party. He hated being alone for the holiday season, but now he had a girlfriend he could celebrate it with, but also his friends didn't have much to do so they decided they would come, even Mac and Stella, because with Stella pregnant all she wanted to do was have sex with Mac.

Don was at his place, when the doorbell finally rang. He rushed to the door and there was Mac and Stella, his hair was slightly mussed.

"Do I really want to ask?" Don grunts.

"Not our fault you had mistletoe in the hallway right in front of your door," Stella smirks.

"Sure, come on in," he steps to the side. "So how's the pregnancy going Stella?"

"Good, especially with Mac being sexually active," she winks at her fiance.

"You guys are too hot for each other," Don frowns.

"I heard you had a girlfriend Flack?" Stella asked.

"Well I'm not as you say sexually active right now."

"I would hope not," Mac smirked.

"You've gotten alot more smug lately bastard," he sighs. "So isn't your friend Riley coming up for Christmas?"

"No, thank god," Mac moans.

"What happened?"

"Thanksgiving weekend, I should say no more."

"I can honstly say now why he doesn't have a girlfriend. He's too clingy."

"Like Lucy with her barbies."

"Exactly," Stella laughs. "But it's less cute."

"You know how many times he interrupted us while we were having sex."

There is another knock heard on the door.

"Perfect timing," Don opened the door to reveal Danny and Lindsay. "Hello, where is the little one tonight?"

"At Danny's parents house."

"Good because we don't want her too close to people drinking."

"Damn right we don't," Danny smiles.

"Hey Stella, how's the baby?" Lindsay asked.

"He is perfectly fine."

"Your having a boy?" she half squealed.

"Lucy is not getting anywhere close to him then," Danny inputs.

"Danny they are going to be cousins."

"Not by blood he's not," he frowns.

"Suck it up Messer," Don patted his back.

"So Riley isn't in the city is he?" Danny wanted to make sure as soon as possible.

"No," Stella relpies.

"Thank god," Danny smiles.

"That's exactly what Mac said just before you came."

"So you have any name ideas for your boy?" Lindsay asked.

"We have a few."

"If any ideas are Danny please forget it," Don smirked.

Another knock was heard on the door, Don rushed to open it only to have Adam, Hawkes, Sid and Don's girlfriend.

"How'd you guys get here the same time?"

"Long story."

"Hey Don," the woman greeted kissing him passionately.

Hawkes, Adam and Danny whistled.

"So what's the story?"

"Well, it was snowing lightly and your girlfriend was trying to fix her car," Sheldon started. "And Adam thought it would be a good idea to pick her up because it was cold and he thought she was hot."

"Then we found out she was your girlfriend, and we ran into Sid coming into the elevator."

The males were having their conversation, while the girls was talking to Don's girlfriend.

"So what's your name?"

"It's Carolyn."

"Okay well I'm Lindsay and this is Stella."

"Don's told me so much about you guys. Only good things. You both are very beautiful."

"Thanks," they state at the same time.

"Of course they are beautiful," Danny smiled, grabbing Lindsay from behind and Mac kissed Stella's cheek.

"So what are we going to do at this party Flack?" Hawkes asked.

"Hell if I know, I just wanted to have a party with my close friends," Don laughed.

"Well since we're all here I... well me and Danny have an announcement to make," Lindsay smiled.

They all look at the couple.

"As of yesterday we found out that we're having another baby," Danny smiles.

"Really, that's great, congrats," Stella hugged the couple.

Everyone spend their best wishes on the couple.

"And talking about babies," Lindsay nodded to Stella.

"Me and Mac, are having a boy."

"Really? I won't have to play with dolls anymore," Adam smiled.

"I can actually do an autopsy without him thinking it's nasty."

"Sid, I'm a grown man and I don't like seeing you do autopsies," Danny smirked.

"Well congrats to the new babies coming in 2011."

"Don where's the drinks we can't have a celebration with out them."

"Well there is eggnog and apple cider in the kitchen."

"Well go get some."

"I'll help," Carolyn nods and they headed into the kitchen.

"I have a feeling we aren't getting drinks anytime soon," Hawkes smiled.

"So what are we going to do now?"

"We should play a game," Adam smiled.

"Like what? Because I'm not doing anything that'll have me kissing people, because I'm pregnant and would only like to have sex with Mac thank you," Stella answered.

"Okay too much information Stell. How about we play twister?" he suggested.

"I can't do that one either," she smiles.

"You don't have to play," Mac smirked.

"Then it won't be fun."

"Wow Stell, we can't have any fun, when's the kid being born?" Adam asked quickly.

"Funny," Stella shook her head.

"I have the better idea, we should all right down a boy's name the would be good for Mac and Stella's child," Hawkes suggested.

"Now that idea is a good one, and no one can put their own name."

"Alright."

Don and Carolyn come back from the kitchen with some non alcoholic apple cider for Stella and Lindsay, and eggnog for the rest.

"We're going to play a game Don, can you go get some paper and pens?"

"May I ask what for?"

"We're all writing down a name and Stella gets to pick out of a hat which name they'll name their child."

"Good idea," Don nods and went to search for stuff. He had came back with notecards and pens, and a Rangers hockey hat.

"And please no names you thought of when you didn't know your child was a girl," Mac directed towards Danny.

"I actually have a good name in mind."

Soon all name were in the hat, which Don gave to Stella. Mac sitting beside her.

Stella digs in the hat and seconds later she pulls out the folded card. "Mac I don't want to look, you open it."

Mac smiled and unfolded the card, his smile getting bigger. "McCanna?"

"Mac you're not supposed to put your own name," Stella frowns, slapping his arm.

"I put it," Sid confessed. "I think it's good to carry on the family name."

"More stubborn Mac's on the earth, great," Danny grunts with a smile. "I wanted your kid to be called Jeramiah."

"Like Jeramiah the bullfrog, really Danny," his wife shook her head.

"Well thanks for you wanting us to carry the family name," Mac nodded to the older man.

"Wasn't a problem at all."

"Now what are we going to do?" Adam piped up.

They all shrug.

"I know what I feel like doing," Stella smiles, winking at Mac.

"You guys are not having sex in my apartment," Don shook his head. "The mental image is bad enough."

"Well I think the mental image is nice, Mac and Stella in bed..." Sid starts to rant.

"Sid, for crying out loud," Hawkes frowned.

"I don't think I wanna have sex ever again," Stella sighed.

"Thanks Sid," Mac groans.

"I'm glad I'm getting all this on my first visit with the team," Don's girlfriend shook her head.

"Sid I think you had enough eggnog tonight," Don smiled.

"Don no offense, but this party blows," Adam told his friend.

"How about we play strip poker?" Danny smirks.

"The only woman you're going to see naked in me Messer," Lindsay sighed.

"Oh but if Riley was here you'd be all up on the idea of strip poker."

"So why can't we play twister?" Adam frowned.

"Alright, but me and Mac are out on this one," Stella told Adam. "We don't want Sid being turned on," she laughed.

"Great I call Carolyn as my partner."

"Nice try dork, but she is mine, get your own woman."

"My woman is already taken," he winks at Stella, who shook her head.

"You are never going to get any of my fiance Ross," Mac sighed.

"I'm um only kindding boss," he blushed. "So I guess it's no for twister."

"How about we play charades? That's my favorite type of fourplay."

"SID!" half the crew grunted at him.

"Well it's an hour until Christmas day, so why don't we all just head home?" Don asked.

"You threw a crappy party Don," Adam frowned.

"I thought it was fun," half the people disagree with Adam.

"Well this old man has to go back home before the wife gets pissy. I'll see you guys the day after Christmas."

They say their goodbyes and 8 people were left soon to be 6.

"Well Adam wants to leave so bad, and I'm his ride, so I guess that means I'm leaving as well."

After a few more minutes they finally left and the three couples were left.

"I warned you my friends are crazy."

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you," she kissed him slightly.

"Well this was fun, but I have to go to my mother's so I can be Santa Clause."

"You're not fat enough to be Santa Clause," Don smirked.

"Don shut up," Danny grunts.

"Okay well Stella, Mac we'll see you around noon at our place," Lindsay told the oldest couple.

"Alright kiddo, we'll see you then."

Danny and Lindsay nodded and left.

"So um... what do you guys want to do?"

"I think you know the answer to that Don," Stella smirks.

"Well actually it's getting kind of late and me and Stella should be heading home, because you don't want to see her in about twenty minutes," Mac told his friend.

"You guys have a planned sex time."

"Blame the baby," Stella smiled.

"Well you guys have a goodnight then," Don smiled.

"It was nice meeting you and Mac, hope to see you around sometime."

"You can always come to me and Mac's wedding."

"Maybe I will," she nodded.

Mac and Stella said their goodbye and left.

"So, now we have some alone time," he wrapped his arm around her.

"Hmm, I think I need some warming up," she winks, as she started kissing his neck. Her hand sliding up his thigh.

"That feels good," he moans.

"Good," she smirks straddling his waist. "I've been waiting for this moment all night," she slowly undoes his belt, soon clothes were removed as they started their first union together.

Meanwhile Mac and Stella had finally made it home.

"Well tonight was fun," she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Yeah it actually was, so what Sid said didn't turn you off for real did he?" Mac frowned.

"Not at all, you're too damn sexy," she whispers in his ear, her teeth soon nibbling on his earlobe.

"Do you know how hard I am right now?" he moans, as Stella hand slid down to his member buldging against his pants.

"You feel fantastic," she pushes him against the door, nibbling on his neck. His hands remove her shirt and bra as his lips snatched onto her hardening nipple.

"Oh Mac," she moans, slowly removing his pants, and then hers.

"You look beautiful," his shaft teases Stella's enterance.

She instantly goes wet as Mac shoved himself into her.

Her nails grip at his shirt, as Mac moves into a comfortble position on the couch. Stella on top because Mac enjoyed it a lot.

"Merry Christmas Mac."

"Very Merry Christmas to you too," his lips finally attach to hers as the tongues wrestle with a heated passion.

* * *

_**I was only going to have this as a one shot, but I've decided to make it a two shot, next chapter will be more smuttier than this one. Hope you enjoyed this and would want the next one shot, a review would help me determine if you want more. Was going to post this christmas eve but that was before i thought it would make a better two shot. hope you enjoyed and stayed tuned for the follow up chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Christmas Day

_thanks for the continuous support for my New Orleans Blues series here's the next and final chapter to this story... more stories to this series are coming in the new year and thats a promise_

**_Chapter 2: Christmas Day_**

Mac woke up early, he heard Stella snoring. She looked so peaceful, Mac was so incredibly happy her and him were still doing strong. Mac got out of bed, and picked up his cell as he left the bedroom. He knew Millie would be up.

_"Well if it isn't my son calling, I'm surprised. The last time you called me you found out Stella was pregnant,"_ he knew his mom had a smile on her face.

"Sorry mom, life has been occupied lately, with work, and having a pregnant Stella, who wants to have sex every five minutes," he ends with a laugh.

_"So when's the wedding date again?"_

"Sometime in March, I miss you mom."

_"I miss you too McCanna, glad you're keeping Stella well, your a great man."_

"Thanks."

_"She's lucky to have you," she sighs._

"Are you okay?"

_"Yeah, just hate being alone."_

"You can never be fully alone."

_"Those are Stella's words."_

"I love her mom."

_"I know you do sweetheart, so when are you guys going to come visit me?"_

"I don't know, but why don't you come to New York and live here?"

_"I've lived in this house ever since you're father proposed to me, I can't leave it."_

"Well since Stella is pregnant we aren't flying anywhere anytime soon."

_"If it's not too much to ask maybe I'll come down for New Years eve."_

"That sounds great."

_"I love you son, and Merry Christmas."_

"You too mom," Mac starts only to have Stella wrap her arms around his waist, her head laying on his shoulder.

"Can I talk to her for a minute?"

"Mom, Stella wants to talk to you."

_"Well put her on son," she smiled, and Mac handed Stella his phone._

"Hey Millie, how've you been?"

_"Good Stella, Mac keeping you happy like he told me."_

"Yeah, your son is amazing Millie," she looks over to her soon to be husband. "Did he fail to tell you we are having a boy?"

_"Yes he did, I wish you the best of luck with a boy. Especially if he's as stubborn as his father and mother."_

"Mac's more stubborn than me."

_"Of course he is sweetie. That's boy is going to have great parents, know you won't disappoint, Mac on the other hand," Millie laughs._

"He'll be good, he's been raised well."

_"So what else is my son with holding from me?"_

"We're going to name him McCanna."

_"He'll be exactly like his father then."_

"Let's hope not," Stella laughed this time.

_"Well I don't want to take you away from your christmas with my son. I'll be coming New Years eve."_

"Really? That's great, well I guess I'll see you then."

_"Take care of my son, and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."_

"He's on a short leash Millie."

_"Good, well you two take care and Merry Christmas."_

"Merry Christmas to you too," Stella smiled and hung up handing Mac his phone back.

"So I'm on a short leash huh?" he grins, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Very short," she winks, kissing his lips. "Good morning."

"Morning," Mac kissed her cheek. "I love you Stella."

"I love you too handsome," she purrs. "Now let's have some privacy, our coffee can wait," she grabs his hand as they go into the bedroom. She pushes him on the bed, quickly straddling his waist.

Stella grabs the handcuffs from the side table. She cuffs Mac's wrist and one cuff to the bed.

"I love you as my prisoner," her fingers pull his boxers down, her fingers gently teasing his member. She sits up and slowly removes her panties. She positions herself as Mac shoves his shaft inside her.

"Oh Mac," she moans, as he pulls out and shoves back in again. She rocks back and forth making him moan.

"Stelllaa," he grunts.

"Love you."

"Love you too," he gave it one more shove and the bed stopped rocking and Mac smiled, removing himself from Stella.

"You're always amazing."

"So are you," he kissed the top of her head. "Was that my Christmas present?"

"Nope, I have another gift for you."

"Well I have a present for you, but you need to uncuff me first."

"No funny games?"

"I promise," he replies, she nodded and undid the key, Mac rubbing his wrist. "Thanks," he smirks and leaned over to the bedside table pulling out a blue box from the drawer.

"When did you have the chance to go to Tiffany's?"

"I didn't, I got Lindsay to go find it at the store. Go ahead and open it."

Stella smiled at her partner, fiance and best friend, and opened the box.

"Mac, it's beautiful," she smiles at the shining necklace.

"Just like you," he smiled.

"I love this Mac, thank you," she kissed his cheek.

"Wow all I get is a kiss on the cheek," Mac fake pouts.

"Suck it up marine," she smirks, making him shake his head, before Stella pounced on Mac, fiercely placing her lips on his. Her tongue outlining his mouth, and then she enters his mouth.

"You're so hot," he moans, as she sucked on his neck.

"Only hot for you," she replies, her teeth tugging on his ear.

"Stella!" he shouts, bringing his wife down closer to his stomach. He rolls over so he's on top and he pushes his shaft inside of her, making her moan and grow wet. He brings his lips to her breast as he cups it and sucks on her nipple.

"Oh Maaccc!" she shouts, "Feels... good."

"Tastes good," he smirks, removing his lips from her nipple and kissing her up to her lips. His lips tugging gently on Stella's bottom lip.

"Mac," she moans.

"Almost there," he moans as well shoving himself in her one last time and then their sexual romp was completed.

"Oh Mac, you get even more amazing," she pants, rubbing his stomach.

"So do you," he kissed her damp forehead, and she snuggles next to him.

"I love you."

"I love you too, forever and always."

Stella nods, "Forever and always."

Mac grins and finally pulled himself out of Stella.

"Hate to ruin our moment, but I have a feeling Lindsay and Danny would be here with Lucy soon."

"I agree," she nods. "Let's get dressed then," they got out of bed, Stella grasping Mac's ass.

"Always the fiesty one."

"It's more fun that way," she laughs and they both finally get dressed Stella getting dressed in the bathroom so she could surprise Mac with her other gift.

Once were dressed Mac went to go make coffee while Stella sat down on the couch. Soon as Mac came back and placed the coffee's on the table, the door was being knocked on.

"Can you hold your sexual urges for a few hours?"

"I'm not that bad Mac, just go open the door."

"Yes Mrs. Taylor," he grinned and went to go open the door.

"Uncle Mac!" Lucy shrieks, holding out her arms for Mac to take. "I missed you."

"I missed you too kiddo," he kisses her cheek.

"Hey Mac. Where's Stella?" Lindsay asked.

"Drinking coffee."

"I hope it decaf."

"Crap is more like it," Stella comes over making herself known.

"Auntie Stella," Lucy squirms in Mac's arms. Mac lets her go to Stella. "I love you."

"Love you too sweetie."

Mac shook his head, "Stella gets more love than me?"

"If you had sex this morning Mac I wouldn't be complaining," Danny smiles. "I didn't get nothing this morning."

"We were busy with our child Messer."

"She's been nagging me all day," Danny shook his head.

"She's pregnant Danny, leave the woman alone," Stella shook her head placing Lucy on the couch.

"Not you too, Mac what's going on with the women of the world these days?"

"I'm not going to answer that Danny, you'll end up getting me in trouble and that isn't good for me or Stella right now."

"You're all out to get me aren't you?"

"I'm not daddy," Lucy grins.

"Yeah for now Luce, but once you get older you'll be the same way."

"Okay," she shrugs.

"Well now that we're done making fun of your dad, me and Stella have a present for you."

"Really?" the little girl beams.

Mac nods, "I'll go get it for you."

"Thank you uncle Mac."

"Not a problem," he smiled, heading into the bedroom and seconds later came out with a small box. He hands the present to the little girl. Lucy opens it and a smile appears on her face.

"An iPod? Thanks bunches," she hugs both Mac and Stella.

"You're welcome, but you'll have to thank Adam as well, we got the iPod and Adam put the songs on it."

Lucy smiles, and showed her mom.

"Thanks for getting that, she wouldn't stop bothering us to give her one," Lindsay smiled at her friends.

"It wasn't a problem at all," Stella reassures her friend.

"No presents for us?" Danny asked recieving a slap from Lindsay. "Hey what was that for, I was just asking."

"It's okay," Stella smiles. "Don't beat your husband up that much Linds."

"She can't help it."

"You know I love you Danny," she kissed him on the mouth, it was fixing to turn into a make out session.

"Hey, that's no fair," Stella fake pouts. "You guys can get freaky in front of your kid, but we can't?"

"We never said you can't."

"They've been doing that all day," Lucy frowns. "Nasty."

"Can we kick them out yet?" Mac asked.

"We're about to leave, we were just making our rounds to see everyone. We just came from Sid's, next is the rest of the team, well besides Flack because he's busy," Danny nods.

"Well I guess we'll see you Monday?" Stella asked.

"Yeah. Sorry we couldn't stay longer, but we know you guys want as much time alone as possible before your boy comes," Lindsay states.

"And thanks for that, we love you all," Stella hugged her best friend, and then Danny. Then Lucy who felt left out Mac picked up.

"I'm leaving? When I'm seeing you guys again."

"Soon hopefully."

"I hope so," she hugged her aunt and Uncle.

"Merry Christmas you guys."

They nod, "Merry Christmas to you all."

They say their goodbyes one more time and they were gone.

"Well we're alone once again," Mac cupped Stella's cheek.

"Yes we are."

"So what is my other present I'm getting?"

"Me in some sexy lingerie, for your eyes only."

"Are you going to strip for me?"

"That's the plan sexy detective," she purrs, nibbling on his ear, pushing Mac on the couch and she sat on his lap slowly removing her top. Their sexual union fixing to begin, with no more interruptions, it was a very merry Christmas after all.

* * *

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this story and that i left you with your imagination of their next sexual romp. Thanks for staying with this series it really means a lot to me. More will be up soon, before New Years. Thanks for the support and show me some love with those things called reviews :))**_


End file.
